Problem: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{7a + 1}{4a} + \dfrac{-13a + 11}{4a}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $z = \dfrac{7a + 1 - 13a + 11}{4a}$ Combine like terms: $z = \dfrac{-6a + 12}{4a}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $z = \dfrac{-3a + 6}{2a}$